Ellen Ripbro
Ellen Ripbro is a playable character from the run 'n gun game Broforce and the first female Bro. She was added in a beta update called Tactical Update. She is a parody of Lieutenant Ellen Ripley from the Aliens film series, interpreted by Sigourney Weaver. Ellen is a futuristic transport spaceship officer, and caring ex-mother, since her child died before Ripley returned home. She has a burning hatred of parasitic aliens, because she had several hostile encounters against them. Gameplay Attacks Fire command: Pulse Rifle ''' * Works in a strange way against enemies: when enemies are shot once, they are briefly stunned and take zero damage. However if an enemy is shot twice quickly, their body will blow up with an electric gib effect, damaging nearby enemies, as well as destroying terrain and triggering barrels if possible. * Any enemy killed by said effect will also blow up in the same fashion, and the same applies for all the other explosions. * It can cause a nice chain reaction if there are a lot of enemies standing next to each other. * If the rifle blows up a dead enemy, normal damage rules apply and can blow up other living enemies if there are any nearby. * Useful for combating large melee swarms like Xenomorphs. * Stronger enemies such as Bruisers/Executioners require a lot more shots to kill, and are only exploded and killed once their electric shadow reveals them lying instead of standing. * While shooting at terrain, it takes 1-2 shots to break a block of soil and more to destroy stronger blocks, but the splash radius causes it to break two at once. Does not cause any form of electric gib. * Against bosses is like against terrain in terms of damage. * Damage: From zero damage to 10 damage per successful electric gib. * Range: Around 9 blocks plus a 1-block splash radius at anything the rifle hits or at max range. * Rate of Fire: About 3 shots per second when held, 10 shots per second when spamming fire. Special command: '''Flamethrower * Unleashes a wall of flame igniting flammable enemies. * This attack can hit bosses multiple times making it extremely effective for thick bosses such as Satan in his True Form and Terrorkrawler. * Does not deal much damage, but can scare Xenomorph swarms away if they start burning, making them easy targets. ** Ammunitions: 3. ** Damage: About 15. ** Range: About 15 blocks horizontally and around 3 blocks vertically. ** If you can spam this attack fast enough, it won't use ammo. ** When fired at point-blank against indestructible terrain like steel, it will not be consumed, nor will it fire. Melee Command: Knife * Damage: About 2 per swing. * Fire rate: 4 swings per second. Gallery Ripleyaliens.jpg|From "Aliens" (1986) RipbroGal.png Ellen RipBro face.png Trivia * According to a PxlByte interview she's based on Richard's favorite action movie (Aliens) and actress (Sigourney Weaver). * The pulse rifle's stun will NOT reset Bruiser/Executioner attack delays. Meaning that if not reparably shot quickly, they will immediately fire once the stun wears off. * The Executioner's attack is almost the same as her special. * The Humongocrawler is likely a reference to Aliens as Ellen fights the alien queen, of which the Humongocrawler is based on. Category:Bros Category:Characters Category:Protagonists